The New Mew
by xXLadyTigressQueenXx
Summary: Hi! This is my first story, so I hope you like. Also I suck at summaries so please just read the story instead of judging it by the summary, thanks ;) Michelle just moved to a new town, and she hopes it's more interesting then her old one. When she goes to check out Cafe Mew Mew, she finds out she is part of a super-hero group! Contains ElliotxOC later. Sorry if OOC!
1. I'm a Mew!

**Hi there! This is my first story, so please understand if it's awful. Also, I will be using the English names for these characters. Please don't judge my story because of this. I hope you like!**

Groaning, I blink open my eyes as harsh sunlight filters from the windows.

My dream last night had been very, very strange. I had dreamt of strange alien creatures with long elf-like ears and weird outfits and hair. There were three other girls beside me, who looked human except with odd-colored hair and animal parts, like a cat tail and another had bird wings.

I was in the dream wearing a white outfit and had white tiger ears and a tail. We were fighting the aliens. Needless to say, I don't know where the heck my mind came up with that.

I turn over and see a picture taped up to my wall. That's right! I told myself that today I was going to find out what this 'Café Mew Mew' is all about. According to all the guides and things my mother bought when we moved here, the Café was a very popular spot.

Stretching, I absentmindedly take of my blue pajamas decorated with stars and moons and throw on a blue tank-top and denim shorts, and put on my grandmother's necklace. She had passed away when I was four, so I don't remember much of her. The necklace is a gold locket decorated with roses, and inside is a picture of her. I always put it on. I grab my brush and work through my tangled straight brown hair, brush my teeth and put on a pair of green flip-flops.

"Bye, mom! I'm off!" I yell and before she can reply I shut the door and fly down the sidewalk. Once I reach the huge pink building, I gasp. Inside the windows are intricate displays of beautiful-looking and cute-looking pastries and cakes. They look so perfect I can't think of eating them. They don't even look like food!

It's only when a friendly-looking girl with reddish-brown hair steps out and asks "Can I help you?" that I realize my face was squashed against the glass and I was practically drooling. "Oh..um..hehe, I was just looking…do you, uh, work here?" But then I realize it's a stupid question because the girl is wearing a pink outfit that looks maid mixed with waitress. "Uh, yeah. Are you here to buy? My name is Zoey, by the way. I don't think I've ever seen you before. Do you go to another school?" She asks. "Um, my name is Michelle and I just moved her a few weeks ago. I'm still finding my way around. According to the travel guides this place has really good desserts, so yes, I'm here to buy." "Awesome! Maybe you'll go to my school. How old are you? Sorry, I don't mean to pry."

We walk and talk as she guides me to a table. "I'm thirteen, and my mom just enrolled me for school. She hasn't told me which school I'm going to yet, though." I reply. "I'm thirteen too! Well, anyway, what do you want to order? Oh I forgot to give you a menu! Well, may I recommend the strawberry crème cheesecake. Or the raspberry filled tarts! Oh, I could just go on forever. Wesley's a really good cook…" She keeps going on, and I tune her out, realizing a guy with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes is staring at me. He's actually kind of cute…but the instant I meet his gaze, he turns away.

"Umm, Zoey," I interrupt. "Who's that?" I point to the mysterious blonde, who is now chatting away with a guy in long brown ponytail. "Oh, that's Elliot. He can be a real paint in the you-know-what sometimes. And the guy he's talking to is Wesley, the one who makes our food." She replies. "O-okay…so anyway I guess I'll try that strawberry cheesecake." "Got it! Be right back!" And she floats off.

She was really cheerful. I hope everyone here is that cheerful. I notice a girl with two long green braids and glasses and wearing a green outfit waiting on a table, and another one who was two blue buns sitting by herself drinking tea. Those must be the other waitresses. I wonder if it's any fun working here? Do they pay well? My mother would freak in a good way if I already get a job. I suppose I'll ask Zoey.

When Zoey shows up with a perfect cheesecake sitting on a pristine clean plate, I decided to ask if I can apply. "Well…um…we already have all the help we need, you know…" She trails off nervously, twirling her short hair around her finger like she's afraid of saying too much. "I'm sure one extra hand to help isn't too bad." I reply, my curiosity stemming by the second.

"Well you see, Elliot is very particular about who he hires. You have to take a special…er…test to be able to work here. And you have to pass it! And our printer and computer broke down so we can't make anymore." She says, her eyes darting like she expects a monster to come crashing through the walls. "Why can't you just write the questions?" I ask. "Um…I don't remember them and neither does anyone else…but I'll get back to you when our computer starts working again. Well, got to go serve more customers! Have a nice day and come back soon!" She says, smiling then quickly rushing off.

That's odd. Her cheerful personality quickly changed to nervous, like she was afraid to say the wrong thing. Oh well. Guess I'll have to wait 'till the printer and computer works. I dig into the strawberry crème cheesecake, which is so good I finish it in a minute, and then I'm upset I didn't save any.

I get up from the table and head out the door, getting ready to tell my mother about my strange encounter when suddenly a piercing ray of light shoots down and hits me hard, and I black out.

When I wake up, five concerned faces peer down at me. Well, actually, two of them remain emotionless while three of them show concern. I blink, and say "What happened?" "You just got infused with a white Bengal tiger. Congratulations." Says Elliot, waving his hands sarcastically. I hold my head, which throbs. "Elliot? Why are you here? Where am I?" Elliot's eyes widen, but then he goes back to his poker face. "How do you know my name?" "Well Zoey told me…Zoey you're here too! And...and Wesley! And the other two waitresses!" I say.

"Waitress? I am NOT a waitress!" The one with blue buns who also remained emotionless before says. I'm about to say more when Wesley helps me up. "I'm sure you're very confused. Right now you're in the secret lab of Café Mew Mew. You were just infused with the DNA of a White Bengal Tiger. You're now a Mew Mew, and you help fight crime. Please excuse our abruptness." Wesley says, kissing my hand and he's so charming I forget to realize that what he just said sounds like it belongs in an anime TV show.

"Uh, a what now? Mew…mew?" I ask. "Yes. It will all make sense soon, I promise. Here is your power pendant. It'll help you transform when you need too." Wesley replies, and Elliot hands me a golden charm with little pink inscriptions.

**Thank you for reading! If you review you get a Zoey plushie!**


	2. This is Getting Freaky

**Hi! Here's the next chapter! I'd like to thank foxchick1 for being my first reviewer! *Hands Zoey plushie and plate of virtual cookies* Once again, I'm sorry if anyone acts a bit OOC (out of character) in this story. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of rushed. I just really wanted to upload something so I kind of rushed through the whole thing. If you're wondering, this story starts around episode 5 or 6 (not in the messed up version with episode 12 as the first episode) Well, on with the story! I hope you enjoy~**

I glance at the little golden charm in my hand. The power pendant, as Wesley called it. I know I should be freaked out and tell everyone they need to go to a mental hospital, but for some reason this made perfect sense. I am a Mew Mew, a hero of the Earth.

"Since we're trying to keep our operations Top Secret for now, this Café acts as our base." Wesley explains. "Café? We're in the café?" I ask, shocked. "Yes. We need you to work here as a waitress to cover, and if an alien attacks we can go right into business. And if have meetings, you don't have to go anywhere far."

That explains Zoey's nervousness when I asked to apply for a job. She was trying not to let the cat out of the bag. Wesley introduces me to Corina and Bridgit, the other two waitresses here who are part of Team Mew Mew.

Suddenly an alarm blares and Wesley runs over to a computer that I didn't notice was there before. A little pinkish creatures pops out of nowhere and squeaks "Predasite alert! Predasite alert!" And everyone gasps.

"Predasite?! What's a Predasite?" I ask, concerned at everyone's freaking out-ness. "Predasites are the monsters we fight. Aliens create them. Now is when you transform!" Bridgit explains quickly. I'm about to ask how to transform when suddenly I know exactly what to do.

A feeling of lightness overcomes me and suddenly I'm in a white dress, boots, and…I have a tail!? Then I remember my dream. This is exactly what happened! I remember being surrounded by animal-human hybrids and weird aliens. So apparently I can see the future.

Suddenly Zoey grabs my hand and rushes me out the café, which is evacuated. A GIANT lizard creature with red demon eyes and scary looking fangs and claws is uprooting trees and throwing them at random buildings.

"Holy cow! That thing is HUGE!" I gasp. But Zoey, Corina and Bridgit are already in fighting stances. "Can you handle this one, kitty-cat? Catch you later!" Says an alien with pointy ears who sits cross-legged in the air. My head is spinning and I stumble forward.

"What do I do?" I ask Zoey. "Use your weapon!" She replies. I'm about to ask her how to use my weapon, but for the third time that day a feeling of knowing exactly what to do. Suddenly I jump up in the air, and two white chakrams (if you don't know what chakrams are, look them up ;) ) appear in my hands. "Light Ray!" I shout, and throw the chakrams at the lizard beast.

"GRAOOAH!" It shrieks and falls to the ground. "Strawberry Bell! Full power!" Zoey shouts, finishing the monster off. It dissolves into thin air, leaving only a glowing jelly-fish thing that the pink creature swallows.

Can my day get any weirder?

I gasp and fall back on to the grass, my outfit disappearing along with my white tiger parts. Zoey, Corina and Bridgit also transform back. "Is this what it's always like?" I ask.

"Yep! Welcome to the club," Zoey grins and gives me a hug. Elliot and Wesley rush out of the building. "Nice job, Team Mew Mew!" Wesley grins. "Cake, anyone?" I'm about to join them when Elliot grabs my shoulder.

"You did a good job fighting today…for your first time." He says, his intense blue eyes staring into my brown ones and I do all I can to not melt into a puddle. My heart rate speeds up even though I just met him today. Then he starts to walk in to the café. "You coming?" Elliot asks.

I realize I was standing there, rigid. What on earth is HAPPENING TO ME?!

**I'm sorry that was so short and rushed! I am so tired today but like I said I didn't want to make anyone wait any longer for the next chapter. My next few chapters will hopefully be better. Thank you for reading!**

**Review and get Wesley's cake!**


	3. Fun Times at the Amusement Park

**Two chapters in one day? Yes, I know, overachiever. I hope this chapter is slightly better than the last one. Cookies for all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mew Mew Power/ Tokyo Mew Mew.**

That night, I dream about more fighting and more aliens. Huge beetles, fire-breathing wolves and eagles with vicious talons attack me at once, and I'm defenseless. I can't transform. Then the eagle swoops down, talons ready to rip me open…

I awaken covered in sweat and gasping, and glance over at my alarm clock. The time '8:00' beeps in bright green letters. 8:00! Oh no! I'm late for work at Café Mew Mew! I rush out of bed an throw on my new white waitress outfit, brush my hair and put it into a quick ponytail and rush out the door.

My feet slam across the cement sidewalk, and I pray I won't get reprimanded for being late. Although it IS Saturday, and I'm not used to waking up this early. Once I reach the café I find an annoyed Corina standing over Zoey, a scowl on her face.

"Are you done breaking things now? Earth to Zoey!" She waves a hand in Zoey's face. Then I notice the pile of broken plates all over the floor and a Bridgit furiously sweeping the chunks with a broom. Tables are stacked high with various chipped cups and bowls, and glass pieces lay in chairs.

"What happened here?" I ask, gingerly stepping around the chaos. "Oh Michelle! I'm glad you're here poor Zoey keeps accidentally breaking things and Corina hasn't been a help at all-gAh! Forget what I said!" She gasps. Corina, who was pinching Zoey's cheeks in an attempt to bring her back to Earth stand over Bridgit.

"What was that Bridgit? I'll have you know I work VERY hard-" Corina gets cut off. "What happened here? Gee Bridgit you better hope Elliot doesn't find out!" Zoey has snapped back to attention. "You big silly, I didn't do this you did!" Bridgit says, arms flailing.

"WHO CARES?" Zoey suddenly moans. "Now all those dumb dishes will know…" "I suppose we should ask her what's wrong!" Bridgit suggests. "Why? She only wants attention!" Corina snaps. I ignore her and ask Zoey anyway. "What's wrong?"

"…Only the cutest boy in school asked me out on a date!" She cries dramatically. "Oh, I see now. Want to break more china?" Corina asks sarcastically. "WELL I WANNA SAY YES BUT I CAN'T AND NOW MY LIFE IS OVER!" Zoey cries. "Well why can't you say yes?" I ask, confused at this whole situation.

"Well, if you must know I was kissed…OH MY GOSH DID I SAY KISSED?! I MEANT DISSED I WAS DISSED BY THIS GIRL I KNOW HAHA YEAH OKAY BACK TO WORK..aaahhh!" And then Zoey slides across the room on a piece of plate.

For the rest of the day, Zoey stares at a white piece of paper, and Corina, Bridgit and I watch her trying to figure out what really is on her mind.

But right when we're about to learn something, Elliot walks in with Mini Mew. "Mini Mew isn't broken, Zoey," Elliot says. "Hmm?" Zoey replies absentmindedly. "Hey! Last time I checked, daydreaming wasn't on your work schedule!" Elliot snaps.

"Who says I have to be your constant beck and call? I'm LEAVING!" And she storms out of the café.

For the rest of the day, Elliot keeps the three, er two of us working our butts off. Corina sits in the corner and sips her tea.

"Guys! Transform, quick! Zoey's in trouble!" Wesley rushes into the room. "What?!" I ask. But before he replies the three of us transform. "Where is she?" Bridgit asks. "The Amusement Park! Hurry!" And we run out the door at top speed to the amusement park.

By the time we get there, we see Zoey with the creepy alien dude, and he has his finger on her lips.

"Oh no you don't!" Corina cries, and shoots a Heart Arrow at the lion Predasite thing and the alien. They both roll out of the way. "Mew Corina! Mew Bridgit! Mew Michelle!" Zoey cries in ecstasy, rushing to us. "Naughty Zoey, ditching work to ride the Ferris wheel?!" Corina asks in mock disappointment.

"Gah! I can explain!" She's about to explain when the purple lion Predasite roars angrily, and Zoey snaps to attention. "Power Pendant, Mewtamorphosis!" She cries and quickly transforms into pink cat Mew.

"You think you can just kiss a girl whenever you want? Well you've got another thing coming, mister!" Zoey yells. "WHAT did you say?" All three of us ask, curious that our Mew got kissed. "Interesting…!" Corina grins mischievously.

"Well if you don't mind, I think I've waited long enough!" Alien dude says and snaps his fingers. The lion charges, and the four of us run out of the way. "Don't you think we should come up with some kind of plan?" Corina gasps. "One of us distracts it while the others kick his butt!" Zoey says quickly. "Good luck Zoey!" Corina and I say at the same time, and then we both look at each other. Too late for a jinx?

Zoey, probably unwillingly, leads the lion away while. "Michelle!" Corina commands, and I nod. "Light Ray!" I screech, and shoot my weapons at the Predasite. Then, Zoey finishes him off with a "STRAWBERRY BELL, FULL POWER!" The infuser floats away, right into Mini Mew's waiting mouth.

"All right! We did it!" I grin, pumping my fist in the air. But before we can have any more celebrations, Zoey runs off for her Mr. Cutest Guy in the Universe.

**I hoped you like this chappie! Yes I know this is what happens in Episode 5. Elliot and Michelle fluff coming up in the next chapter or so!**

**Review for Amusement Park corn dogs!**


End file.
